Alone
by love.alex.meraz
Summary: The cullens thought bella and edward having a kid was frightening, what happens when they have two. And what if one of them is alone and everybody ignores her.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of twilight.**

Bella laid there in pain. Cursing to herself of how much pain she was going through. Edward looked at her helpless not knowing what to do when Jacob came pushed Edward out the way and started pumping Bella's chest. Trying to do it in time with her faint heartbeat. Bella was dying slowly. Jacob had tears coming down his face, looking towards Edward he growled and said "Will you help! She's dying!" That seemed to push Edward out of his own thoughts and thought with racing solutions on what to do. Rosalie coming through the door stopped and told them both they need to take the baby out. Edward knowing he had to bit Bella and started tearing at her till he had the baby. Rosalie smelled the blood and the next second Alice held her back and took her out the room. Edward not paying attention took the baby out of Bella and looked at her. He thought she was the most beautiful baby. Bella not in pain anymore asked to see her.

Edward gave Bella the baby girl which he figured out carefully. Bella holding the baby smiled and said "Renesmee carlie Cullen."

Edward looked at her in question and she told him that's her name. Bella then laid there with a blank expression. Edward and Jacob realized she's dying and quickly. Rosalie comes in and says she would take her and took renesmee out the door and downstairs. Edward grabbed a syringe with his venom and stuck it where bellas heart is and put the venom in her. It was working quickly enough so he bit bella almost everywhere. Jacob stood there watching in anger. He jus realized bellas dying and it was all the babies fault. If the baby would of never been made then bella would be fine. He stalked out the room practically pounding his feet. He stomped downstairs to the living room. There sat Rosalie holding small renesmee. She was smiling towards her and Jacob started walking towards them. He thought h should kill renesmee and Rosalie lifted her up giving Jacob the best position to attack. He was jus about to when renesmee looked him in his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

I fell to my knees. He imprinted on renesmee. All his ties to the world snipped. Nothing mattered to him anymore. Not his family, not him friends, not his pack, just her. He sat there breathing heavily. He felt happy, happier then anybody every had in the world. But he also felt sick to his stomach. He imprinted on a bloodsucker for god sakes! Wow I sure sound like paul now. Rosalie then turned around and gasped. All the cullens ran out to the front yard. Rosalie looked out the window seeing the pack on one side and the cullens crouched on the other. Her and I could see them negotiating outside. He overheard sam saying he had to kill renesmee. He might hate the kid now but he had the feeling he doesn't want anybody hurting her. He growled and ran outside.

"You cant harm her!"

"And why not?!" Sam and Paul said at the same time.

"Because I imprinted on her!" Jacob declared. Everybody gasped. Sam and the pack then knew they couldn't harm the vampire child so same said "Fine we wont harm the child but make sure _she _doesn't do any damage." He growled in disgust. Jacob growled back protecting renesmee.

The pack knew they couldn't do anything now so they ran back to la push. Jacob looked back at the cullens and that was when Rosalie came out wih renesmee. He asked if he could hold her. She was weary but she knew she had to trust the mutt because he imprinted her. Everybody was so involved in watched renesmee that they barely heard the cough behind them. They turned and saw seth standing there.

"Uh hi, I jus wanted to say im sorry about the pack. Were just trying to protect the tribe." He said nervously scratching the back of his neck.

"Its fine seth, thank you and your sister for your assistance." Carlisle said appreciatively. While it was quiet they heard a faint heartbeat and it wasn't bellas or renesmees. Everybody ran upstairs towards it and found Edward holding a baby in his arms. He looked up, eyes terrified, and stood up to fast to see with human eyes and shoved the baby to Rosalie.

"I don't want to deal with it, get it away" Edward said in a rush.

Everybody looked at Edward in surprise then looked at the other baby, she wasn't as cute as renesmee. She had brown blonde hair, green eyes, and very tiny compared to renesmee. Everybody looked at it in disgust except Rosalie and seth. Seth looked at her with adoring eyes. He imprinted on her. He felt so happy. Not like how Jacob felt, he felt more happiness. He didn't care what she was. She was perfect to him. Everybody walked out waiting for bella to finish the change. Rosalie had the new baby and esme and alice was taking care of renesmee. Rosalie could tell she was going to be a mother to the new baby so she named her. She named her Lillian Nicole Cullen. Seth then came to Rosalie and asked to hold her. Rosalie feeling the protective mother coming out and asked why. Seth whispered to her that he imprinted. Rosalie sat in shock and handed Seth Lillian.

"Be careful" Rosalie quietly said since she was sleeping.

"I will I promise" Seth said also quietly looking at Lillian with love in his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Lillian's pov: **_13 years later_

I woke up with a great start! Yah right having a the bright sun leaking through your window heading straight for your face is a great way to wake up. Anways im Lillian Cullen. Im 7 years old exactly because today's my birthday. Yay! Can you tell how excited I am? Well hopefully not because im not at all. Nobody ever pays attention to me except Renesmee. Oh forgot to say Renesmee is my twin sister and she's 7 today also. She's more vampire than human so she grows up faster. So instead of looking like a real 7 year old like me, since im more human than vampire, she looks more like 17. This must be a good thing for Jacob, her boyfriend, because he doesn't have to wait longer for her. My daddy told _her _she could date when she's fully grown which she is. And when I say her it's because whenever he talks to me its mostly to complain or scold. But he and everybody just usually ignore me. There are only 3 people who don't ignore me. Daddy Emmett, Mama Rosalie, and my bets friend in the whole world Seth!

I don't really call them mama Rosalie and daddy Emmett. I just call them mama or daddy. And I know Edward and bella are my parents but when my mother first woke up she looked at me in disgust and ive been raised by Rosalie and Emmett ever since. Im actually glad, because I did not want to turn into a spoiled brat like my sister. Shes the most annoying, most conceited person ive ever met. Which isn't much but still. whatever I need to get ready for our party.

_Knock-knock. _

"Come in" I yelled even though I didn't need to. Mama stuck her head in and asked

"Hey baby, happy birthday! I just came to see if you needed help picking your clothes out for the party today." Thank god shes here! I would be stuck in my closet all day if I didn't.

"Thank you! Yes I need you, follow" I dragged her by the hand to my large closet and asked what I should wear. She grabbed knee length dress that was just plain beautiful!

"This is perfect! Thank you so much mama. I love you" I smiled at her.

"Don't worry about it baby, I love you too. Now go get dressed. Your party starts soon." Mama then walked out the room and I started to get dressed and paired my dress off with 2 inch black heels. Not to big and not to small. Perfect. I walked out of the room and to the bathroom to do my hair and make-up. I curled my hair till every piece was perfect then I put some eye liner and mascara on. Im safe to say I look pretty good. Haha. I walked out into the living room where everybody was and mama, daddy, and seth were the only ones who looked. All of them had smiles on their faces. Seth had a emotion on his face that I couldn't recall though. Ill ask about it later. Daddy then broke me out of my thoughts and picked me up and spinned me. I laughed and he smiled his big huge teddy bear smile at me.

"You look just beautiful baby girl! My little girl is growing up fast." Daddy said and pretended to wipe a tear away.

"Oh dad ha-ha, im still your little girl." I smiled at him. he then beamed and sat back down with mama who gave me a thumbs up at my outfit. Seth then came up and hugged me tight. I relaxed in his grip and hugged him back, it was so… comforting to me for some reason. Wow am I have feelings for seth!? Well he is hot… omg I am! I must of looked weird with wide eyes.

"Are you ok?" seth looked concerned.

"Yah I am, just thinking is all" I smiled to him showing im fine. I then realized everybody else in the room and I saw them all complimenting renesmee. She was wearing a too short of a dress with hooker heels. She had to much make up on and was KISSING JACOB. Wow she travels fast.

_Ding dong…._ Well there goes the bell. Hopefully this party is good.


End file.
